


The Ocean's in Your Eyes

by Usedtobehmc



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Attempted Murder, Drowning, Gen, M/M, Mermaids, merman Scout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This human needed air, he had to get back to the surface!</p><p>Scout charged to the surface and gulped down the biggest breath of fresh air he'd ever taken in his life.  Coming back to the human, Scout pinched it's nose with one hand, held the back of it's head with the other and forced the air down the human's throat by sealing their lips together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ocean's in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an absolutely breathtaking little comic by fkdpqma64, which you can find here: 
> 
> http://fkdpqma64.tumblr.com/post/80768064333/doodle-0

 

 

A 'plonk' sound accompanied by a terrific splash shook Scout from his daydream.  He usually came here to the cliffs to explore and sneak peeks at humans in boats, but it was nighttime and there wasn't much to do out here except look at the bioluminescent critters swim around and light up the sand.  It was normally a very quiet place, so the splash surprised him badly enough that he instinctively swam for cover in the nearest patch of seaweed.

 

Poking his head back out, he looked towards the direction of the sound and saw something so peculiar that he couldn't begin to identify it.  Not without… a better look.  

 

In his head he heard his mother's voice screaming at him that he was too reckless.  That the ocean was full of dangerous things and he'd get himself eaten or speared one of these days.  But this thing looked harmless enough.

 

Swimming closer, Scout observed that sand was still settling around it's feet, so it must have just hit the bottom a few seconds ago.  Closer still and it became obvious that this… was a human! 

 

Scout called out to it, but stayed a few feet away.  " _Hello?  Hello human_."  

 

The human remained motionless, swaying only with the current of the water.  

 

Scout smiled, it must be asleep.  

 

The ropes were confusing.  They anchored the human to a heavy rock, keeping him from floating back to the surface.  Scout took a quick circle around the sleepy human, daring to touch it's garments.  Very strange looking.  He noticed that the human's hands were bound behind it's back, and a red flag went up in his mind.  Was this normal?

 

Scout also ran his fingers through the human's hair and was pleased to find there didn't seem to be a difference there.  They really were similar creatures.  Only a few thing separated their species at all.  Humans had legs and spoke a different language and breathed…

 

Air.

 

All those lessons on humans came rushing back to him at once.  Scout was suddenly very nervous.  He gripped the human by the shoulders and shook him, trying to wake him up.  When it didn't work, he placed his ear to the human's chest, figuring their hearts were probably in the same place.  

 

It was slow.  Too slow.  

 

This human needed air, he had to get back to the surface!

 

Scout charged to the surface and gulped down the biggest breath of fresh air he'd ever taken in his life.  Coming back to the human, Scout pinched it's nose with one hand, held the back of it's head with the other and forced the air down the human's throat by sealing their lips together.  

 

He did this a few more times, when suddenly the human convulsed.  Curling up, a few bubbles escaped it's throat and it's eyes popped open, a sound of pure terror and pain ringing out from it's chest.  It's body kinked and bucked in the ropes and Scout knew he had to help quickly or he'd lose the human for good.

 

Luckily, the ropes were no match for Scout's sharp teeth.  He made quick work of the rope holding the human to the ocean floor and grabbed it by it's strange garments, towing him quickly to the surface.

 

Scout used his powerful tail and one arm to get them both to the beach while the human expelled water from it's body with the most painful series of coughs Scout had ever heard.  It retched violently, trying to suck in air through a contracting and burning throat.  

 

Humans were heavy out of the water, but Scout used both arms to haul the human as far away from the water's edge as possible.  He hadn't noticed before, but this human was rather tall, though skinny.  Heavier than he looked, that was for sure.  

 

The poor human was still struggling to breathe, and those ropes around it's chest probably weren't helping.  Scout chewed through those as well, and helped the human onto his side to help get rid of the water.  He then took care of the ropes on the human's wrists and legs.  Scout berated himself, why hadn't he realized that this human was in trouble earlier?  Even though his people didn't use rope, he knew what it was… so why had it taken him entire minutes to realize…

 

Ugh, he'd yell at himself more later.  Right now the human was finally beginning to take in air with more ease, and the coughing was less and less.

 

He looked exhausted and weak when he finally flopped onto his back, but he was starting to get a healthy pink color back into his skin, which was good.  Scout leaned down and listened for the heartbeat again.  Very fast now.  That was good.  

 

The human's hand came to rest gently on the back of Scout's head and he reared back, surprised by the touch.

 

"Who are you?"  The human spoke, and his voice was very deep and rough.

 

Unfortunately, Scout couldn't understand what he had said.  He shrugged and shook his head.

 

"English?  No?  Erm, par-lay voo fran-say?  Ess-pan-yol?"

 

Scout smiled.  The human sounded nice.  " _It's a good thing I was here to save you, I guess I'm a hero, huh?_ "

 

The human looked thoroughly confused.  "Never heard that language before, mate."  He struggled to get his hands under him and pushed himself up into a sitting position.  When he got there, he took in the sight of Scout's lower half and got pale again.  He squinted and clenched his eyes shut again, shaking his head and taking a few deep breaths.  He opened them again and looked directly at Scout's tail, then at his face again.  

 

The human shuddered and buried his face in his hands.  "Brain damage or something… fuck me, I was in the water too long.  Those fuckers… and now I'm seein' things…"

 

Scout felt sorry for the human, it was obviously distressed.  Perhaps it had never seen Merfolk before.  They did like to keep to themselves, his Mother told him that most humans didn't know about them. 

 

Scout wasn't sure what came over him, but the affection he felt for this human he had saved was probably getting the better of him.  He leaned forward, grinning sympathetically and gave the human a peck on the cheek.

 

The human's head snapped up and stared at him, blue eyes staring into green.  "What are you playin' at?"  

 

Scout understood that one well enough.  He shrugged and leaned forward again, kissing the human on the lips this time.  He ended the kiss gently, with their foreheads touching.

 

"Have I died?"  The human whispered, breath ghosting across Scout's lips.  "Am I… is this…"

 

Scout grinned and walked on his arms back to the waves, slightly disliking how heavy his tail was behind him.  Dunking himself back into the water, he heard the human calling after him so he hesitated.  

 

Half out of the water, Scout waved.

 

The human waved back.

 

Scout swam all the way home with a big, dopey grin on his face.  Perhaps he'd go back to the cliffs soon.  

 

Just in case.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
